una noche inolvodable
by Hiroto-kun loverfan98
Summary: gracias a ua hermana menor, la oportunidad de nuestro goleador de hacer sus sueños realidad se aproxima, que hara Goenji? ¡Lean y comenten!


**Goenji POV**

Era una dia muy tranquilo y callado… muy callado. Habitualmente el maldito entusiasmo de Endou era el que me despertaba, su maltida mania de gritar todas las mañanas "VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL!"… diablos que ese niño no tiene nada mas en la cabeza. No es que este encontra de Endou o del soccer, solo que me irrita que el chico sea tan obsesivo y despistado que no se da ni cuenta que tiene a Natsumi, Fuyuka, Toko y Aki comiendo de su mano. Apuesto que se masturba pensando en el futbol.

Camine silenciosamente a la cocina del campamento. No habia nadie. Estaba totalmente vacio. -¿Dónde diablos están todos?- pregunte al aire, pues no había nadie. Mi mirada se fijo en un papel color amarillo que estaba con un imán en la refrigeradora. Lo tome cuidadosemente, el papel decía:

"_Goenji,_

_Fuimos a acampar un par de días, tu hermana nos conto que no te gusta acampar, por eso no te dijimos nada. Cuidate!_

_-Endou_

_P.S._

_¡VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL!_

¿Realmente ese chico no piensa en otra cosa que no sea futbol? Luego de unos segundos, note algo interesante… ESTABA TOTALMENTE SOLO!... oh si! Sin estúpidas reglas, sin malditos capitanes obsesivos ni entrenadores que jodan la vida! ADORO A YUUKA! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Después de esto, le voy a comprar muchos regalos.

Me dirijia a mi habitación, muy feliz, hasta que mis vista noto la habitación con unas maletas afuera. Una color azul oscuro y otra azul claro, parecía que alguien las olvido, pero al notar la puerta note que eran pertenencias de la única chica que hacia que me sonrojara al mirarme, que me excitara en solo hablarme, con la cual tenia varias aventuras nocturnas en mis sueños, y algo que JAMAS me molesto… Haruna Otonashi. –Es extraño, usualmente Haruna nunca se le olvidan las cosas, y mucho menos cuando se trata de sus pertenecías- bueno al parecer tenia que dejar sus maletas adentro, pero ese fue el error mas grave que hice en toda mi vida. Al entrar con sus maletas en la habitación, note una figura completamente dormida. Una chica de cabello azul oscuro y corto. Por alguna razón Haruna no fue con su maldito sobre-protector hermano, Kidou al campamento.

**POV normal**

Goenji estaba muy sorprendido de la presencia de la menor, pero mas que sorprendido estaba muy caliente. Para su mala suerte, o su buena suerte, Haruna estaba sin sabanas encima de ella, y se podía presenciar que usaba un camisón largo color blanco y sin pantalon, si lo notaban mucho se podía ver su ropa interior color negra con un chongo color rojo pequeño, e incluso se podía ver que no usaba braciel, algo que de repente hizo que el goleador de fuego tuviera sed, y mucha sed, una sed que solo se podía satisfacer con la probada de los senos de la menor de las managers.

-Diablos…- maldijo al ver que los ojos de la menor se abrían lentamente. En desesperación, el pelos parados busco un escondite, ya era muy tarde que se fuera, entonces lo primero que pensó fue en entrar a un armario cerca de su cama.

Haruna despertó completamente, y fijo su mirada en las maletas de ella. –Que raro, pensé que las había dejado afuera…bueno, creo que me equivoque- dijo muy alegre, luego de meterse al baño y tomar una ducha.

Goenji intento aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero al abrir solo un poco el armario, la puerta del bano se abrió, dejando ver a una Haruna completamente desnuda. Goenji, de alguna manera, logro mantenerse cuerdo ya que si no lo lograba, el simplemente se desnuraria, sujetaría con fuerza las caderas de la manager ya desnuda, y la follaria como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cosa que si lo hacia.

–Demonios ¿Dónde deje mi tualla?- dijo Haruna. Para su mala suerte y la buena suerte de Goenji, el armario que estaba escondido tenia un pequeño hoyo, el cual dejaba ver todo con claridad. Haruna se agacho para buscar su tualla debajo de la cama, dejando muy expuesto su culo, enfrente del goleador de fuego, que se moria por follarla de un solo, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Goenji, noto que su miembro se endurecía mas y mas. Haruna, nunca encontró su tualla. Rendida se fue al baño, pero algo la detuvo. Alado de la puerta del baño había un espejo que reflejaba todo su ser. Goenji rogaba por que no lo viera, por eso miro por el hoyo haber que pasaba.

-Hmmmm- un gemido no tan sonoro, pero tanto para que el goleador escuchara, sono por la habitación. Goenji jamás espero que Haruna hiciera lo que estaba haciendo, pero aunque no lo esperaba lo exitaba…mucho. La mano de Haruna bajo hasta su seno derecho, jugando con su pezón, la otra acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente. Goenji solo se lamio los labios, a el le fasinaba lo me miraba.

-Ahhhhh!- otro gemido gano toda la atención del espia. Haruna se estaba adentrando con sus dedos, primero solo era uno, el índice, pero luego otro se le unió. Las embestidas eran lentas por un tiempo. Gracias al espejo Goenji estaba viendo con lujo y detalle todos los movimientos de Haruna. En un lento y muy sensual movimiento, Haruna se rescosto en el suelo, dejando ver sus dedos dentro de su vagina reflejados en el espejo, y permitiendo inconcientemente a Goenji ver su exitacion. –Ahh…ahh…AHH!- Haruna gemia de placer, cuando sus propios dedos le daban mas rapidez y mas profundidad a su vagina. Con la mano que sujetaba su seno, Haruna agaro su cabello, sobándolo y acariciándolo muy delicadamente, pero luego lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras se adentraba mas y mas en ella misma. En varios minutos luego, Haruna había llegado a su climax por si sola, estaba agotada y sudada, era hora del baño.

Goenji, el muy afortunado Goenji pudo presenciar la masturbación de la chica que el amaba y deseaba follar con toda su alma. Para cuando la manager termino y se metió a bañar, Goenji estaba con su pene totalmente endurecido, y a simple vista podía verse, salió en dirección a su habitación, tomando una ducha helada, muy, muy helada.

Ya era de noche y Goenji estaba en la cocina comiendo un pedazo de pastel, pero la granciosa escena no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la chica enfrente de el.

-Goenji-kun, esta bien?- pregunto una típica Haruna.

-eh, si no es nada- mintió Goenji. _–Es increíble que Haruna no paresca la misma sensual y exitada chica de esta mañana…- _

-Seguro que esta bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada, pero no por su salud, si no por el temor de que si descubrió su secreto. Para ella, hacer eso era normal, puesto siempre lo hacia cuando sus padres no están o cuando Kidou se aleja. _–Diablos, que paso si el me vio? Diablo, diablos! No tengo que dejar que mi hermano se entere, le dara un ataque al corazón-_

-Si estoy seguro…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse a dormir. Haruna no sabia que hacer, si el se sabia su sucio secreto, estaría hundida hasta lo mas hondo. Bueno, ella también estaba cansada y tenia que espejarse un poco de la mente.

…al dia siguiente…..

Goenji se levanto temprano y se metió a la ducha. Mientra que Haruna seguía profundamente dormida en su cama con el mismo estilo de pillamas que la nache anterior.

-Buenos días- dijo animada Haruna.

-Buenos días Haruna- le devolvió el saludo. Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer y a conocerse mejor, ese momento Goenji descubrió que a Haruna le gustaban los gatos, su color favorito era el azul, que odia la sobre-proteccion que le daba su hermano, y que a ella NO le gustaba Tachimukai, solo era una broma de Kogure. Mientras que Haruna aprendió que a Goenji le gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate, odiaba a las fan, que prometió JAMAS ser tan sobre-protector como Kido, y que a el no le gustaba Natsumi.

-Wow, quien diría que la manager estuviera cansada de su propio hermano, con razón te…- Goenji se tapo la voca lo mas rápido posible. el sabia que Haruna no sabia que el sabia el secreto de ella. Haruna, al ver la exprecion de Goenji supo al instante lo que quería decir.

-Dime algo, honestamente, ya lo sabes?- desvio la mirada al suelo.

-Sabes, creo que me están llamando al celular, debo contestar, permisito- trato de escapar Goenji, con esa reacción, Haruna estaba segura que el ya sabia.

-Goenji-kun, dime- Dijo tomandolo de la mano, pero había una gran diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, Goenji sin mucho esferzo, hizo, por accidente, que Haruna callera encima de le, con sus intimidades al punto del roze. Sin duda esta posición era la menos adecuanda en un momento haci. Goenji solo sintió que su pene se endurecía bastante rápido, mientra que Haruna sentía una gran urgencia de tenerlo a el adentro de ella. Al intentar pararse, Haruna, accidentalmente, hizo que si vagina rozara con el ya muy enduracido pene de Goenji. –Hmmm…- fue lo único que salió de la garganta de Haruna, un gemido, lo cual ocaciono el sonrojo de ambos, la excitación de uno y la vergüenza de otro. .Y-Yo lo siento, no quería… yo no…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que sus labios fueron apricionados con los del goleador estrella.

-Talvez tu no, pero yo si… y si se tu secreto pero creeme, no le dire a nadie.- dijo muy sensual el pelos parados. Haruna solo se sonrojo muy fuerte. Ella no creía lo que pasaba, era besada y descubierta por el chico que adoraba. La principar razón de masturbarse, era nada mas y nada menos que Goenji Shuuya. –Pero claro, mantener mi voca cerrada tiene un alto precio…- volvió a decir con un tono muy sensual y la voz ronca, de paso.

-Dime tus condiciones…- le siguió el juego Haruna. No solo el era el exitado ahí.

-muy bien, mi única condición es…follarte- finalizo susurando en su oído antes de lamerlo muy lentamente.

-acepto tus condiciones…-dijo la chica muy decidida.

**Haruna POV**

No se como, y no me importa, lo único que sabia era que mi boca era devorada por el chico de admiraba y me encantaba. No solo eso, sabia que esta en mi habitación, el encima mio y sin camisa, y desaciendo la mia mientras yo, avilidosamente, le desacia el pantalón. Diablos, jamás en mi vida, un chico me encendia como lo hacia Goenji. Senti como su cuerpo se relajaba, pues claro, yo tenia la principal misión de acariciar el cuerpo de mi amado. Pero al sentir eso, ágilmente meti mi mano en su bóxer, masajeando y exitando mas a mi goleador. Su cara era sin duda una sin precio, mostraba placer, un muy grande placer. Yo lo seguía masajeando, hasta que sentí que su bóxer era incomodo lo cual hizo que yo lo quitara. Cambiamos de posición, ahora era YO que tenia el control.

-Diablos…-maldecia gemiendo mi dulce amante. –t-tu si sabes hacer esto no?- pregunto en tono burlon. Me rescoste encima de su pecho descubierto y mi mano solo acaricaba la parte de debajo de su pene y huevos, debería ser striper, sin duda tendría un gran éxito.

-Pues claro…-dije, burlonadome de su sufrimiento. Sabia lo que el quería, sabia que el quería que lo probara, y bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme al deseo de un hombre? Baje como gata hasta su pene de una medida exacta de 9 (no se si cm o otra cosa asi que lo dejos asi!), hice que mi aliento caliente lo tocara.

-Pruebame…-me ordeno Goenji.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Por que lo necesito…por que te necesita ahora…-dijo el. Sus ojos profundos y negros me penetraban, podía ver que en su mirada había mucha lujuria. No hice del rogar, haci que lentamente meti su grande y largo pene en mi boca, asegurándome que el viera lo que hacia con su amiguito. –Diablos…demosnio…por dios Haruna, eres muy buena…- dijo entre cortados y gemidos. Lo lami, succione y mucho mas.

Al sentir que el se venia me detuve, y lo pocisione bajo mi vagina, esperando que el hiciera el primer movimiento. Claro esta que el estaba inseguro de continuar o no. Yo le sonreí y el supo que le permitia follarme. En una muy fuerte y rápida emvestida, el entro muy adentro de mi. –AHHHHH- gemi al sonoro. Se sentía tan magnifico tenerlo adentro de mi, su pene era tan grande y aun cabia perfecto en mi. Movia mis caderas, mientras que las sostenía, rápidamente y fuertemente. –Ahhh…. G-Goenj…Ahhhhh!- nunca pude terminar ni su nobre, el placer me tenia consumida. Goenji en un rápido movimiento me sostuvo con fuerza las piernas y levantándose de mi cama para luego ir al escritorio que tenia alado de mi armario. Todas las cosas se calleron, y el sin ninguna compacion de follaba muy duro, ME ENCANTABA.

-mas fuerte, mas fuerte- rogaba, el cual el no le molesto complacer. Entre mas pedia mas me complacía y vaya que si lo quería.

-Ruega que me venga adentro de ti Haruna… d-di, "Shuuya, vente adentro de mi, porfavor", pero sin trabarte, entendiste?- me ordeno, claro yo también estaba en el climax.

-Shuuya, Vente adentro de…AHHHH- lo intente, pero el muy tramposo me lo ponía muy difícil, me emvestia con mas fuerza que nunca antes.

-Dilo de nuevo…-

-Shuuya, vente adentro de mi- otra vez el muy tramposo me follaba muy fuerte, pero esta vez no me ganaría. –porfavor…- termine decir, antes de que yo me viniera primero.

-Ahhhhhhh- gemimos al sonoro los dos al mismo tiempo. Vi a mi alrededor todo era un caos. Pero al diablo con eso, acabo de tener el mejor sexo de la vida. Nos recostamos muy sudados y cansados.

-Bueno… para mañana todo volverá hacer igual- dije antes de relajarme.

-¿igual? No mi reina, nada va hacer igual- me dijo.

-a-a que te refieres?-

-Tu encerio crees que te folle con todas mis fuerzas solo para volver a la normalidad, oh no, lo hice para mostrarte que te amo y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida- esas dulces palabras quedaron escritas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. –de ahora en adelante, ningún otro hombre que no sea yo te toca, por que si no se muere- dijo finalizando y antes de quedar profundamente dormidos el me dijo –te amo, Haruna-

-Y yo a ti, Shuuya-


End file.
